


he's got it...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: And more kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Singles Week, honestly just a little fluffy ficlet, missing kisses, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Here’s another short installment to my missing kisses series, set during “Singles Week” after Alexis and Ted’s kiss in the Cafe. I always wanted to see David's re-do of the "I love you" scene, with the tea this time, so I wrote my version of it.





	he's got it...

The last time David felt like this he was chemically induced. Up until this very moment he never would have imagined that these feelings could come naturally, from living a more centered life and opening himself up to new experiences and different kinds of people. But here, waiting for Twyla to fill the hot water in Patrick’s tea, he looks over at his sister, still wrapped up in Ted’s embrace and sees a bit of a mirror of himself. Alexis has grown so much and changed in subtle, yet important ways, opening herself up to the experience of a real relationship for the first time in her life. Spying his Mom at the other end of the Cafe, he takes in her expression, recognizing it immediately as the same way she’d looked at him after Patrick’s serenade at the Open Mic Night. For all her protestations about this town and this life, she really just wants her children to find the kind of happiness she’s found in their father and - _oh my god_ \- why is he thinking about this right now?

He literally just said _I love you_ to Patrick for the first time, it is way too early to be thinking about lifelong partnerships and china patterns and prenups… Ok, so maybe it’s never too early to think about china patterns, but he’s getting sidetracked here.

“One tea for Patrick.” Twyla hands David the warm cup with her usual cheery smile. “On the house,” she finishes with a wink.

David’s giddiness must be showing and normally that would be mortifying, but he can’t seem to dig up any ounce of giving a shit and just gives Twyla a smile in return and a quick thanks before heading back out onto the street. He’s thankful for the short distance from the cafe to the store today, as he wants as much time with Patrick before the horde of horny singles currently playing musical chairs come looking for more massage oils and bubble baths.

Patrick is leaning against the counter, making zero attempt at pretending he wasn’t waiting for David’s return, which honestly just makes David’s head feel a little bit more loopy. His past experiences with love had felt more painful, full of longing and obsession and loads of disappointment. Maybe this is what happens when you love someone deserving of it?

“That took a while,” Patrick points out as he reaches for the tea, but David just sets it down on the counter by his hip and steps in close. Patrick is ready for the kiss this time, lifting his head to meet David’s lips with eagerness as his hands slide around David’s waist to urge him even closer. The steadiness of Patrick as David lets his arms curl around his neck helps to stop David’s head from spinning, his responsiveness to David’s kiss a physical reminder that this man loves him, really, honestly loves him.

Resting his forehead against Patrick’s, David whispers,”I love you…” into the tiny space he’s created between their lips. It’s not scary this time, but his cheeks still fill with heat having not said those words out loud enough for them to not cause a reaction. Patrick’s breath comes out in a shudder against David’s lips and then he’s kissing David again, mouth soft and warm and David moves his hand to the back of Patrick’s head to keep him close, happy to live in the world of this kiss until they are both old and gray. And yeah, he’s thinking of lifelong partnerships again, but fuck it, he’s happy and Patrick is kissing him like he’d be happy doing this forever, too, so he’s just going to lean in.

They do, eventually, have to stop kissing, but only because the bell over the door signals the singles have arrived. It’s a flurry of activity for a good hour, with David directing people to various products as Patrick smiles and thanks their customers as he rings them up. It reminds David of opening day and he sneaks a look at Patrick, who sneaks a look right back. They share a similar smile to the one from that day many months ago, but this time Patrick mouths “I love you, too” over the crowd and David swears his heart actually skips a beat.

He has to close his eyes for a brief second or two to compose himself, because he’s never had anything even remotely like this before. And it’s a lot. But as he opens his eyes he sees Patrick still smiling at him with such open fondness that David is reminded of the advice he’d given Ted earlier in the day.

He’s got it. And he’s not letting him go.


End file.
